A reason to live
by irnehnovi
Summary: Natsu is a 17 year old boy that goes to the cemetery to meet his childhood love-friend every Saturday. There he meet a mysterious girl. Who is this girl... can she help him finding a reason to live? Nalu Au ( angst/adventure/romance )
1. The day

This was the day. After thinking so much about it, this was it. After all it made sense to him. Walking the path of his life what else was there? He saw it all in this life.

It was now one year that it became routine. He went and bought the same bouquet of roses. 4 white and 4 red like the blood. He greeted the shop's owner. A middle aged women. She had some long blonde hair and a beautiful smile that came naturally.

"How are you today Natsu? The same?" when did it became the same? Dit it really became a routine ? He wanted to keep it special after all!

"Good thanks" a typical reflexive response, he didn't even need to think about it. "Yes the same please , and how are you ? Has something interesting happened lately?" Did he really wanted to know? Why not, after all in this year he had learned to know the lady.

"Everything its fine. Thanks for asking anyway, well nothing really important but... he finally asked me out, thanks to your advices. You are the best! To think that a 17 year boy could help such a nice lady like me. " she said enthusiastically and winked at the end. He smiled at her and really, he was happy for her. She deserved it, no one deserved to be alone for a long time after all.

"Say, Natsu would you like to have lunch with me, my treat to thank you. That's a good sushi restaurant I'd like to go." she was excited and he liked her company, even though they had an age gap , they always seemed to keep good company to each other. But today was not the day unfortunately and maybe... any other day.

"I would love that Ms. Anna but unfortunately today I'm really busy. But just remember be yourself at your date and you have nothing to worry about. I think he already loves you." He gave her his favorite grin which was Natsu's signature. Everyone who saw it seemed to be entranced by it. It was a special gift he had.

The lady seemed a bit disappointed but knew the guy wouldn't change his mind so she didn't insisted.

"Okay Natsu anytime you want to speak to someone you know where to find me. You taught me no one needs to be alone, so do the same for yourself. Don't be alone anymore. I see in your eyes." yes she was right after all, he had tons of friends. Some of them he liked to call 'family' but he was alone nonetheless. It wasn't really his choice anymore. He had a promise to keep.

"Don't worry Ms. Anna I decided that today I'm going to meet my friends at Fairy Tail pub, so that's why I need to speed up. I'll see you soon." with that he payed and waved her.

"Natsu be safe and thank you again." She said to him waving back. He smiled at her one last time.

He proceeded through the white cobblestone marble. His head down, deep in thoughts. In his mind there were questions unanswered. Will there be time for it? Walking for about 3 minutes he arrived in front of the black double gate. The same gate which divided the livings from the dead. After passing it , he saw the same panorama he saw for the past year. His friend was 10 rows up and 5 in the left. Nothing special. Non recognizable from the other gravestones at all. Here she was just a name.

He didn't really know the reason he came here. After all what difference made speaking to her here or anywhere else. Was she really listening after all? Why did he care at all , she was not here anymore. He approached her gravestone where flowers of other times were standing before her. Dying slowly. They were from one week before. He took them and replaced with the fresh ones from the shop. One of the red roses dropped on the floor. He didn't seem to notice. Tears were already gathering in his eyes, blurring his vision. Was it possible to cry for so long and for the same thing? He was strong after all but now he wasn't sure anymore.

"Hey Lissana! I've come back again. I brought your favorite flowers yet again but this time you won't smile " as the tears were flowing down he smiled.

"I remember the first time I gave them to you. You smiled so big. We were 10 and you hugged me so tightly I was barely able to breathe. You were always so physical and now..." he winced at the thought but wasn't about to say it. He didn't want to bring bad memories again he was here to cheer up.

"Everyone misses you, even after a year Fairy Tail isn't the same. The once parties we made every Friday doesn't exists anymore. It's strange that there are more people trying to cheer me up then your sister and brother. Even them tries but of course I push them back. Nothing is wrong I say to them." he was smiling yet again but it was such a sad one. "I decided Lissana. Today is the day. After all it's a special day for me , you know. I'll go to Fairy Tail to meet my friends. I haven't gone for such a long time, maybe a month or so. I kept my promise you know. I helped everyone like I said I would after you know... you were gone. So maybe I'm free now, maybe it's time to meet again" he knew if she were here she would give him the strongest slap in his life. But she wasn't so no one could stop him. His life , his choice right? The noise from two gravestones in his right cut him off his the thoughts.

There she was yet again. Crying and mourning. She was standing in front of a statue which greatly resembled her. He wasn't 100 percent sure but he thought it was her mother. Long beautiful blonde hair. Warm brown eyes. Her form, he thought was that of a greek god. He didn't know her name nor di he know who she was. They never spoke. They would always find each other in the same place, every Saturday. It was almost a ritual now. At first they really ignored each other keeping themselves to their personal mournings which was to much from other reality distractions( at least in his case). After some time they started to recognize each other presence. It was really her who gave him the first of their smiles. So from them on they greeted each other with a smile or with a wave but never a single word. He was content of course. He didn't needed another problem in his life, another promise to keep. Not anymore. But she was crying today and he knew something was wrong. She never cried. He cried sometimes but she never did. He was looking at her. She had a very depressing look. It didn't suited her. ' Fuck ! ' he was thinking. Do I really need to do something. No Natsu as long as you don't know her you don't need to do anything. You don't need to help someone you don't know and today was not the day. He turned his head to the other side and was a bit disappointed knowing the he wouldn't give her one last greeting but he had to leave.

He was about to leave and taking his first step he noticed something. Yep! There was a red rose under his right foot. It was un damaged by some miracle. He took it in his hand and for some reason his eyes went to the picture of a white hair girl smiling at him. Yep Lissana was speaking to him and he knew exactly what she was saying. She needn't to have a voice for him to understand her. With one look he knew what she was saying. 'You aren't like this Natsu, you help people, you protect friends' she was saying this and he was listening to her.

Bowing his head he moved to the other direction. Advancing he decided to rest at least two meters behind her. She needed space after all and privacy, but he wouldn't leave her alone. She didn't seem to notice him so uncaring of the world around her she continued mourning on her own pace. After some time she seem to stop crying and raised her head from looking down. She was about to leave. He placed one hand over her shoulder and she shrieked a little not expecting the contact. He looked at her and she looked at him. She seemed a bit surprised and... was it nervousness he could see? He tended his hand with the red rose and said.

"For her!" he was pointing at the grave behind her. For one moment she looked back and had this confused look but then she seemed to understand. Smiling at him she took the rose from his hand with as little contact as possible with his hand and said.

"Thanks !" With the rose in her hand , she pressed the flower on her lips , inhaling the beautiful fragrance which seemed to calm her down. Then she placed the flower on the gravestone delicately. He decided it was a good time to leave when she spoke again.

" My name is Lucy " she was still facing the gravestone. 'Fuck' he inwardly cursed. He didn't have a choice. He had to give his name.

"I'm Natsu." He said his voice really flat emotionless.

"Why did you do that Natsu. You came here every Saturday but you never talked to me so why this time?" Her voice was still a bit shaking from her crying.

"You needed it" he said his voice now gentle and soft, almost a whisper. She turned around , her mouth a little open and she was looking at him with those non believing eyes. "You were crying. I never let anyone cry near me" he grinned and for the first time she gave him a real smile which turned into a laughter and the sound of it remained him of chirping bird in spring. Just one word. Amazing!

"Thank you" she said again and this time was a sincere one. One of those with a deeper meaning. She wasn't thanking him for the gesture but for something more. He took her hand and squeezed it. She was shocked by the gesture and her face was a little red. Was she really nervous... had she ever touched another man? It was that his first thought about her reaction. He release her hand but she was still looking down where he had touched her. Maybe it was true, the world was full of strange people after all. He was about to leave but yet again her voice stopped him.

"Is this ... I mean helping... is this what ... friends do?" No! For fuck sake he didn't need anymore of these crap. Why was she asking him that he coul never lie about this.

"Yes ... I mean of course friends help each other" as she was looking at him suddenly she was looking down and with a nervous voice asked.

"So... does it mean I can be your... friend?" She said the word friend with soch hopefulness it could bring the dead alive again. It was then that he knew for certainly that he was consider her first friend. She must be so freaking lonely to be in her 16-17 and not having friends! He didn't had the heart to refuse , so yet this was another mission for him. Another promise to keep, another person to protect and hopefully it wouldn't take too long. Grinning he said.

"From now on you can count me as your true friend" she looked at him in awe and for some reason her eyes became watery. She nodded and smiled at him.

"I am glad you are my friend Natsu. I would do my best to be a good friend for you as well" she said optimistically.

"Then do you wanna grab something to eat. I hate the atmosphere here . It is like its dead." He replied smiling a little. She giggled softly and nodded. With that, he took her wrist and without saying a word started running with Lucy gasping and almost stumbling but once again gaining control and started running after him laughing loudly. She was having the time of her life and he knew that. What will bring the future for him and his newfound friend?

Could she save him or would this be his last promise?

 ** _Author Note_**

 ** _So this story will be something special filled with emotions. A good romance. If you like it and I have a good response from you guys I will keep this up. This was almost a preview of what I'm thinking about._**

 ** _The other story I have it's my primary one so I will update this a bit more slowly like in two or three days. Today was my birthday so I couldn't write another chapter for Discovering Love story. Tomorrow I promise at least 2 chapters. Have a nice day guys and enjoy life!_**


	2. Picnic

After passing the gate, still running, Natsu was thinking where could they possibly go to eat something. The cemetery was at least 2 or 3 kilometers away from the city. And there weren't any near restaurants or café shops. Then an idea came up to him. He headed to Anna's shop once again. After running with the blonde behind him panting not being able to keep up with him, they arrived to the destination. Natsu looked around to see if Anna was still there. He spotted her reading some papers.

"Ms. Anna, it's me again." The woman instantly looked his way to find her favorite customer with a young blonde girl with pink cheeks behind him. Her face lit up seeing that already Natsu was breaking some walls.

"Well its nice to see you again Natsu, I thought you were in a hurry because of your meeting with your friends." He looked at her and now remembered what she was talking about. Widening his eyes in realization he mouthed a 'damn it' sound and quickly responded.

"Yeah you are right, I just forgot about it, but I will meet them a bit later. It's no biggy." Seeing as the girl was using the boy as a shield to protect her figure from her, she spoke up.

"And who is this lovely young lady behind you Natsu?" Natsu looking back saw that Lucy had her head down and looked almost terrified by the situation. What was wrong with her? Was she really that nervous meeting new people? He took her wrist and brought her up to him so that Anna could finally see her.

"This is my new friend Ms. Anna, she might be a bit shy but from what I've seen she has some big heart" he said that looking at the girl which hearing this instantly looked his way. Her eyes wider than ever and her mouth a bit opened. She was looking at Natsu in bewilderment and awe. Natsu just smiled at her and squeezed her wrist pointing with his head to the lady in front of him. Lucy caught by the action moved her head in the direction he was pointing and saw a young lady , with blonde hair, staring at her with a small smile. Finally she got the cue and said.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia. Nice to meet you ma'am!" she exclaimed politely. The lady seemed to recognize the girl hearing the surname and was surprised to find one of the richest heiress in Fiore in front of her. She quickly turned her attention to the boy and to her surprise he didn't seem to recognize her, which was really strange. She was about to make some comment reveling who the girl was but dismissed the idea.

"Well its nice to meet you too Lucy. My name is Anna Ashley (A/N so I wanted to use Anna Heartfillia and to not make her a family member of Lucy, think about her of Anna Heartfilia of Edolas which her surname was Ashley)." She bowed respectfully and added" Well Natsu what brings you here for the second time of the day?" Said boy now was seeing the resemblance of the two females in front of him. It was like they were mother and daughter. Well maybe in another dimension. Anna's word caught his attention.

"Oh yes. You know, I wanted to go some place with Lucy to eat something but you know , there isn't such a place near here so I thought if you knew some place?" pressing a finger under her chin Anna seemed to be thinking about this. One idea came to her mind.

"Well I don't know any place near here either, but what do you think taking my homecooked meal and having a picnic in the park around the corner?" That Natsu could not do.

"No I cant possibly take you meal Ms. Anna, we would just take a walk and see id we find something you know." Too bad for the boy that Anna was a stubborn one. She turned around, opened her bag and brought her meal in her hands. There were 2 sandwiches, a salad and she had made a cake today with the intention to give to an old lady which was always alone walking in the afternoon. She would just give the cake to the young ones and buy the old lady something else.

"Natsu I don't need this today because later I'm having lunch with you know who" she exclaimed happily."Now seeing that you wont come having dinner with me, this is my special thanks to you okay." She handed the bag to the pink haired boy which after thinking about it, nodded and took it.

"Thank you so much Ms. Anna you are the best as always." The boy said this and gave her his 1000 wat grin. It amazed her what fierce and fire had those green eyes of his, yet there was something wrong and she could see that it was really troubling him. Nonetheless she patted the boys head and said.

"As you are Natsu. You are amazing and I'm kind of jealous I'm not your age or I would never let go of you." She was still caressing his pink lock and added looking at the blonde girl by his side "The girl which will have your heart will be such a fortunate one" she smiled when she saw Lucy's pink cheeks become red like a tomato. Both of females seemed to miss the boy's sad expression at this statement, it was only for a second and he returned to normal.

"Thank you Ms. Anna. Well we have to go now or I'll be late for my meeting." Anna released the boy and said back.

"Well it was nice to meet you Lucy, come again whenever you want. Have fun both of you!" said girl bowed her head and said.

"It was nice meeting you to Ms. Anna and thank you for the meal." With that Natsu took her hand which startled yet again the blonde, waved the Lady and headed for the park. Walking Natsu wanted to ask some question to the girl which he didn't and was debating if he would start now or when they arrived at the park. He decided to speak instead.

"What I said earlier" He looked her way" I meant it" he said waking the girl widen her eyes yet again.

"What?" she asked confused.

"When I said that you have a big heart," he exclaimed looking at her eyes determined" I really meant it"

"How?" she asked in a small voice averting her eyes, not being able to endure his intense gaze.

"Because I know" he said "I know what it is like, and more importantly I know that you have done for such a long time, visiting her I mean."

"How do you know?" she asked her voice almost cracking by the building up emotions.

"The date" he said sqeezing her hand softly " I saw it" the girls tears was welling up and some droplets seemed to make contact with the white cobblestone. Her head was down and with her voice shaking from crying she said.

"You …you don't understand," she looked his way, his eyes were soft now and understanding" its not that I had a choice, she is the only one for me in this world for me" she said sniffling. He didn't know why but seeing her crying was tearing his her apart, and he knew he was the best to bring the spirit up. So that was what he did. He leaned his head closer to her, which made her freeze in space and her cheeks warming up fast. He stopped when their forehead touched, brought his hand over her head and rested it there. He closed his eyes and with a small smile said (A/N it's the same thing Natsu did to future Lucy consoling her)

"Well, now you have another one for you" his voice was so soft. How could some stranger, that she knew only some minutes ago, make her feel needed and so safe. How could this pink hair stranger make her believe him with every fiber of her soul. Like she knew already he was her savior. She sobbed harder hugging him as tightly as she could, making the boy drop the bag. She thanked him through the sobbing wetting his shirt burying her face in his chest. He soothed her letting her cry as much as she could until she stopped and finally pulled away a little embarrassed.

"Sorry about that" she said pointing at his wet shirt. He just patted her head and said.

"Don't worry about it. Lets have our picnic okay?" the blonde nodded and after finding a spot under one particular beautiful tree they sat down. He gave her his jacket to sit under, not to make her beautiful white dress dirty. He gave her the sandwich and one part of her salad. He ate his sandwich in three bites, which highly surprised the girl and let out some giggles.

"Well I like to eat, what can I say" he said to the amused girl."So do you like here or would you have preferred some fancy restaurant" he teased her putting his hand behind the back of his head enjoying the morning sunshine light.

"This" she replied chewing her sandwich down."This is one of the best day of my life" she said entranced by the way the boy looked under the sunshine. Natsu was really confused by her statement. Was it possible that a simple picninc with some stranger was one of her best days? How possibly alone could she be? He wanted to ask her but already dismissed the idea of getting in to her personal life. He said he would help her but, it was just for today. They couldn't meet anymore.

"Well I'm glad about that Lucy" he closed his eyes and let the small breeze caress his face. He was content enjoying life and this small moments, being able to feel the nature around him. Yet it was one of those things he will miss dearly. Not being able to enjoy anymore. It made him almost change his mind. Almost.

"Who was her?" she suddenly asked her voice almost a whisper. When she looked at his expression and his fire-eyes transforming into a lifeless form of existence, she regretted immensely. Her heart seemed to be squeezed by the devil itself, for how much it hurt."I-I…I'm sorry" she choked in her own voice.

Seeing the girl beside him hurting, he quickly averted his eyes and regained some form of control. He took her hand on its own and strangely enough the contact seemed to sooth and comfort him.

"It's okay" he said in a small voice but gentle." She was my friend " he said to her then added " More than that she was my hero " he said without thinking. The girl looked up at him and she spoke before her mind could stop her.

"She was mine too" she said covering her mouth with her left free hand. He looked into her eyes and for 1 second he swore he could see through those beautiful brown eyes, straight in to her soul. He smiled than the smile, transformed into a grin. One of those grins of one year before. Those true meaning ones. He couldn't believe that this strange girl actually made him laugh, truly laugh, for the first time in one year. He was regretting deeply his decision, but maybe this, 'her', was his goodbye present to this world after all. Still it wasn't enough to keep him here.

"Lucy" he called her and she finally released her mouth from her hand looking at his majestic grin, which she thought was out of this world. That grin made her hitch her breath in her throat. Was he some kind of wizard? After hearing her name from his enchanting voice she nodded, letting him continue "Promise me something!" He said.

"Promise me you would live this life to the fulness, not regretting one moment, because every moment is special, even this one could be the last one you have. So grasp your life and live" he said looking so determined it made her shiver from such strong emotion getting out of him.

"I know its hard on you now, I can see in your eyes, but promise you will not surrender. You will fight!" looking at him saying those words she wanted to cry by how much truthful they were but the strength he was giving her made her believe she could win any obstacle in her life. So she nodded once.

"That's was what she wanted" he said his head in the graveyard direction." That's why they wanted" he sighed and looked down for one moment before asking. "So do you live away from here, I can walk you there if you want ?" he said. She blushed from what he was implying.

"No, no, no" she said almost yelling in panic. Then glanced at her clock and realization took over her. She inwardly cursed. "Oh my god" she exclaimed "its really late, I have to go immediately" panic overtook her. She instantly stood up. He was a bit confused by the girl. She grabbed her things and walked quickly on the way to the graveyard. He watched her leave and smiled just a little. Well this was some good experience, thanks who made it possible to meet this person. It was the best goodbye present to this life. He stood up as well and walked in the other direction. He was still thinking about the girl and the possibility that she had made him crack his shell for one moment. One moment too much, but she was gone now and it was for the better. She will have a good future , a brilliant one may he say. She didn't need him in her life. No one did now. It was sad and good at the same time. As he was about to walk outside the park, something pulled at his jacked. For one moment he thought it was a mugger or something like that , but when he turned around he found the same girl he saw every Saturday for the past year. She raised herself on her tiptoes, lined her lips to his right cheek and softly kissed it, lingering her lips there for some seconds or more. Blushing she pulled away and said.

"Thanks! Would I see you next Saturday ?" Wow those eyes were so hopeful yet again. Like they were waiting for some heavenly answer and not his actual answer. He could never say no to those eyes.

"I will" he said. She smiled so big and yet again asked.

"Promise?" now this was what was keeping alive for the past particular word was the reason he was breathing today, and this stubborn girl in front of him made it clear that will remain like this for at least one other week. So finally defeated he said.

"Promised!"

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **This is this chapter. I assure you this will have some big drama plot and a lot of secrets and twists. Two things are for sure which I will never change to my future fics as well.**

 **1\. Never change the character's core. Which to my is: in Natsu's case he is the hero and always be. He saves the situation. In Lucy's case she is the hero as well but in a different way. What is a hero that doesn't have something to protect. So she is Natsu's true power of course and she helps him in anyway possible.**

 **2\. Natsu and Lucy will always be together no matter what. That's how they are made. It's fire and stars and what are stars made from (well not really fire but thermonuclear fusion but the aside from that 'warmth')**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well. Im trying to be better at my writting because truly English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

 **I want to thanks in particular : _Queen of Poptarts_ and _rmadhumita378_ **

**Thankyou so much for you reviews it keeps me going on! And have a nice day you all!**


	3. Dreams and choice

He found himself walking on some street he didn't recognize at all. He wasn't walking to anywhere in particular. Just walking. Like his life. Just living to nowhere in particular. His head was down. His hands in his pocket and he was thinking. Thinking and remembering. Remembering better days. Not this monotone looking days he seemed to have now. What was that question again? Oh yes. The meaning of life. What a joke. Everyone knew life didn't had a particular meaning. You had to give yours, your own. His? What about his? Nothing. No response. Just noises around him of people talking busying themselves with their life. Life and death. They weren't even opposites to one another. Life was a segment and death was the entire space without that particular segment. Death was far more bigger than life.

"Hey boy"

But death of course would be nothing if it weren't for life, right? Well yes and no. Death was there despite life's existence or not but you could not know where you were when nothing else different from that existed.

"Boy can you help me?"

Hmm… Yeah in order for life to exist death was necessary, but it wasn't necessary for life to exist in order for death's existence.

"Hey boy with the pink hair, can you hear me?" suddenly Natsu woke up from his trance and looked around to where the voice was coming from. On his right there was a middle aged man with black hair and green eyes standing beside a girl lying on the granite sidewalk of the street. She had her eyes closed and by the look of it she wasn't moving. Natsu immediately went to the man calling him.

"What happened sir?" he asked a bit panicked.

"Well I don't know, she was just walking and suddenly collapsed. I'm trying to help her but her breathing seems to be slowing down. I called the ambulance and they said they would be coming in 15 minutes. I didn't wanted to leave her alone but I have an important meeting and I cant miss it. Can you stay with her until the ambulance comes?" his look was really worried and his begging reached Natsu. This man was a good man and he would do it for him and for her.

"Of course sir I would rest with her. Before you go give me your number so I can call you and make you know what happens after ok?" the man stood up and gave the young boy a 'thank you' smile. Then he gave his contact card and squeezed his shoulder one last time before he parted away. Natsu stood beside the brown haired girl and placed two fingers on her neck controlling for her bitrate. It seemed a bit more faster than usual and she was breathing a bit more harder now. Suddenly she opened her blue eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked rather panicked. Natsu just took her hand and squeezed it in a comforting way.

"You collapsed and a man found you, he asked me to look after you because he had to go. An ambulance is coming this way so just calm down!"

"An ambulance?" she asked and the boy nodded.

"No, no, no I cant I don't have money for…" he put a hand over her mouth cutting her off.

"Don't worry I will pay for whatever you need." He exclaimed giving her his grin, which curiously calmed her down. His hand left her mouth.

"But I don't even know you and you are my age, how can you have so much money?" Natsu scretched the back of his neck and replied.

"Well you know me now, I'm Natsu Dragneel. As for the money I've saved up for quite some time now so don't worry." She nodded slowly now really calmed down.

"I'm Michelle Lobster" the girl replied to the pink haired boy in front of her. She slowly stood up and noticed that her belly was hurting. She winced. "Oww… My belly hurts" she said.

"Stay down for now and we could wait for the ambulance okay?" she nodded yet again and lied down like he said. After that they just waited for the ambulance to come in perfect silence. This was a strange day. Meeting new people and for about an hour or so he would meet his old friends as well. The friends he hadn't met in a month. What meeting that would be.

Seeing his distress the girl asked him. "Are you alright?" that question that everybody seemed to ask him for the past year. He would respond with just one 'yeah everything is good'. He looked at her and said.

"Well, its actually me that should ask that question, what happened?" he asked trying to change conversation. She seemed to understand and replied.

"I don't know really, its been like a week or so that I have some pain here" she indicated the right part down her belly "and just today I was walking to shopping when I felt a stabbing pain at the same point and the last thing I remember after that is people calling near me."

He thought about it for a bit and one idea came to his mind.

"I think you have Appendicitis, I had mine a year and a half ago. I think you have to call your parents or someone close to you because the doctors are definetely going to operate you" realization came to the girl as well and some feelings lingered in her face. Anxiousness, fear and gratefulness.

"I understand now, but I have just one uncle alive and I don't know if he would come or no. We don't really speak anymore" she said her voice low and sad. Wow there was another one with problems.

"Well what do you say if I rest with you till they operate you and I will come the night to rest with you until they release you again." Her eyes widened in surprise, never she had met a boy so kind and generous, was this real or some kind of prank?

"I couldn't possibly be a burden to you, you must have other things to do of course." She said averting her eyes from him.

"Well I have to meet some friends within one hour but after that I'm free so don't worry, I like to help people that are alone…like me" he said to her adding" but if you don't want then its fine I'll just pay for your surgery and leave you alone through all of that" he said in a dramatic way. She looked at him again and a slight fear could be seen in her eyes.

"Okay, I want you to come with me" she said and he grinned to her.

Soon after that, it could be heard the ambulance's sirenes louder and louder. Two paramedics approached the boy and the girl asking various questions, which the girls responded. They came to the same conclusion as Natsu and finally a medic asked the girl.

"Who is he? Are you related in some way?" Natsu was about to respond but the girl was faster.

"He is my boyfriend" she replied to the medic. Natsu turned around surprised and the girl through flushed cheeks, winked at him. He just smiled at her finding the girl exhilarating.

"Okay he may come to the ambulance with you Ms. Lobster." The medics lied the girl on a medic bed and carried her inside the ambulance and Natsu stood beside her. The medics let the two alone as they thought they were in a romantic relationship. Soon after they arrived to the hospital and the girl was moved to a waiting room for her operation to start. Natsu would just stay beside her taking her hand on his own comforting the poor girl which was afraid of what was going on.

"Just stay calm Michelle. Everything is going to be alright. I did this myself. Here!" he said standing up moving his shirt up just a bit so she could look at a scar on the right of his bellybutton. The girl looked at it in awe and touched it without thinking. Then her expression changed for the worst.

"Am I going to have the same scar? It's horrible! How am I going to go to the beach now?" she panicked and Natsu thought it was a bad idea to show her his scar. He had to do something to change her attention.

"Hey don't worry about it too much I heard they use some new technique which doesn't let a scar at all" he lied to the poor girl. She seemed to calm down and then she suddenly asked.

"Your light. Is so powerful yet so dim at the same time!" she said to him which confused the boy.

"Hmm?" he asked

"Your eyes" she said and he began to understand finally what she was going for "They have so much life, but something is holding it back. Why?" she asked. The boy just averted his eyes looking down and his voice now changed from his cheerful one to one more serious.

"Because I don't have a choice!" he said. Voice firm and determined not leaving space for objections. "Why do you live?" he asked with the same voice and she couldn't avoid the question.

"Dreams, I have dreams!" she said voice as firm as him and he finally looked at her smiling. He seemed to undestand her even if her response couldn't reach him yet.

"What would you do if you would know for sure that those dreams could never be true?" the girl was taken aback from his reply which he made with the same sad smile from before.

"Why wouldn't they?" she asked yet again.

"Because you don't have a choice" he said. She was about to retort but a doctor interrupted them. Saying that he operation room was ready and they had to move her for he preparation before the operation. Natsu nodded and followed the girl not leaving her hand from his. He couldn't because she was grabbing his for her dear life. He reassured the girl over and over and when they had to be divided he added that when she was done with the operation he would be there with her. She just waved him and they procced to the preparation room. Natsu glanced at the clock and quickly ran outside the hospital in the direction of Fairy Tail pub.

.

.

.

He was running for 20 minutes and was panting hard now finding really difficult to breath. As soon as he were to the pub's door he rested there for a minute gathering his breathing and his thoughts. He gathered all the courage he could muster and pushed the double wooden door to enter the pub. You could already smell the smoke and the soft alcohol mixed with that peach scent Mira used. It smelt good. It smelt 'home'.

"Yo guys it's me" as soon as those word came out from his mouth and everyone saw who was standing at the entrance door, the time seemed to freeze. There was silence only the soft jazz music going on. Everyone was looking at him but no one could speak. A raven hair guy with deep black eyes seemed to break the trance and approached the pink haired boy really fast.

A slap could be heard throughout the bar. The pink haired boy almost tripped by the sheer force of it, but regained his balance.

"It's nice to meet you too ice-princess" he said in a small voice.

"One month" Gray said angrily yelling and shaking in front of the pinkette " one month without a warning, a call. One month you ceased to exist and now you come here like nothing happened. Do you even know what you have done to us stupid flame-ass? We thought the worst."

"I'm sorry" he said cutting the raven haired boy off.

"As a sorry could make this right. We are devasted too you stupid idiot but we don't just surrender to life because… life is brutal I know and more to you than any other here but, aren't we your friends doesn't we count anymore to you?" his voice still very angry and frustrated at the same time.

Natsu couldn't bare it anymore. His legs faltered and he dropped to his knees. He broke down crying.

"Have I not done enough for you all, have I not given you enough. I helped everyone I fucking know in here. I gave you everything I could. WHAT DO YOU WANT MORE FROM ME? WHAT?" He yelled desperately through sobbing and everyone's heart clenched seeing the scene before them. Erza who was now crying as well moved, pushing Gray aside and dropping to her knees as well in front of her 'considered brother'. She hugged him and he buried his head on her shoulder continuing to cry. Gray felt like shit but he couldn't control himself. He ran out of the bar needing some air.

Inside, after crying some more Natsu finally recomposed himself pulling away from Erza which had a sympathetic look toward the pink haired boy. He stood up and spoke.

"This month has been hell for me guys, please understand when I say I needed sometime alone."

"We understand" said a grumpy voice from the corner of the bar. "just don't do it again flamebrain"

"Thanks metal-head" replied the guy to the face pierced guy. After that everyone seemed to greet him and just like that everything seemed to be normal again. Natsu asked everyone what had they done in his missing month and was surprised to know a little by everyone. For example:

'Levy had been accepted to the college she wanted to go alongside with her boyfriend. Cana was doing really great at her new opened bar down the street. Erza and Jellal also doing great with their gun shop. Juvia had won a medal on a national competition in swimming. Gray also had won a price for his last ice sculpture. Mira was moving on helped by her boyfriend Laxus which now was an electrical engineer. Elfman and Evergreen were having a great time with their bake shop as well. So all in all everything seemed to be fine.'

The door opened only to reveal a blonde looking guy with an earing on his left ear and a scar on the right side of his forehead. As soon the boy saw the pink haired boy surrounded by people around him almost shouted in happiness.

"Natsu!" he ran toward him and hugged the poor boy tightly. After that he pulled away. "How are you it's been so much time we've seen each other!"

"Yeah I know right? It's been quite messy for me this month Sting, but I think now I'm good. How have you been by the way." The blonde who idealized the pinkette had a smirk and replied.

"Well if you remember my last competition, the final results came just a week before. I actually won the first place and my photo will be on the front of Magnolia Geographic magazine next month. And all thanks to you , I cant thank you enough Natsu" he said but was cut off when felt a hand over his shoulder and saw Natsu looking at him and smiling.

"Well I just gave you the equipment, you had the talent and the hard working payed off. I'm proud of you, really." He exclaimed and the blonde's eyes became watery suddenly.

"Thank you Natsu" he said again. Natsu then excused himself to go and speak to his best frienemy which was avoiding him. He found him standing on the right wall outside the bar. He was standing there his head was up staring at the blue-orange sky. His one leg resting on the wall and his hands on his pocket. He approached him standing in the same position and after some comfortable silence he said.

"Hey" the raven haired boy looked at him and said back.

"Hey" without looking at him Natsu thought of what to say next.

"I know about your last sculpture. It's great" he said.

"Thanks" replied Gray " it would have been better if you were actually there but it's not important now is it? You are here now and even if I hate to admit it I'm glad"

"Yeah" said Natsu "It's great to be back it brings back…memories"

"Sorry about that. It's just that it had been harder for us too and you are not really helping us" he said but this time calmer than the last time.

"Hey I kinda expected that because I would do the same for you, you know?" he laughed at this placing his hand on his red swollen cheek. Gray laughed as well.

"Well you are welcome" he said.

"Don't think I would not get you back, just stay in alert?" he exclaimed his voice a bit higher

"As if you can flame brain."

"What did you say stripper "

"You heard me right flame ass"

"Say that to my face ice-popsicle" their forehead was touching now and they were pushing one another trying to dominate. After one minute of their childish manners the two of them started to laugh at the scene which the two of them missed so much. Then Gray spoke.

"It's not been the same without you there Natsu. Please just don't go again." He said and the pinkette's facial expression changed again. 'I wont go anywhere for at least one week, then we'll see'. He just nodded forcefully and Gray seemed to accept it.

"Well, do you wanna go inside so I can beat your ass with some ping-pong flamebreath?" Natsu glanced at the clock and responded.

"As if you ever could ice-blockhead, but I have to go some place now I kinda have a date" this startled Gray.

"A date? You? Who is the unfortunate?" Gray asked teasing his best friend.

"Hey" Natsu exclaimed dramatically "The girls would pay to be around me" gray snorted at his statement which made the pinkette storm inside the bar to greet his friends before leaving.

After greeting everyone, Natsu found himself walking in the direction of the hospital. In his mind there were two thoughts. The girl who was about to see and the girl who he is been thinking all day long. He wanted to know more about her but he knew he couldn't involve himself in her personal life. He just needed to help her from the outside and already a plan was forming in his head.

A plan which would mix their lives forever.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **So I wanted to include one last conversation between Michelle and Natsu at the hospital, but I will leave it for the next chapter. It would be some revealing secrets chapter and wont have Nalu action I think but I will release another chapter soon after that so I promise at least two chapters tomorrow, because I really like this story.**

 **Thank you again for your reviews guys it help me so much knowing that you are enjoying this and please just give me your thoughts of what I could change to make the story-telling better from your own experience.**

 **Then again I hope you enjoy life at you fullest because after all this fic is about that. Have a nice day you who are reading this.**


	4. A night at the hospital

It was almost dark outside. The sun gone an hour before or so, leaving behind just his ghost presence through some red blue light in the horizon. He was staring through the window of the room number 24. Located on the third floor of the hospital. It was quite outside. You could see just random patient's visitors smoking outside the entrance door on the designated areas. He opened the window glass and inhaled the soft pine scent that filled his nostrils. It was relaxing. He thought about what was going to do tonight. It definitely wasn't a good thing to remember but here he was tonight, waiting for a girl to wake up from her anesthesia. His life has always been strange and nothing could surprise him anymore.

"Mhm…where?" suddenly he turned around, only to see the sleeping figure of a girl trying to move her head in confusion. He quickly went to her side and took her hand.

"Hey Michelle how are you, does it hurt?" the girl slowly moved her eyes to the dark figure on her right, trying to figure out who he was. After getting her sight senses back to her she was finally able to make out the silhouette of a familiar boy.

"Natsu?" she asked very slowly.

"Yeah its me, do you want me to call the nurses?" finally she understood where she was and what was going on.

"N-No just give me a minute to adjust myself." With that she reclosed her eyes breathing deeply taking out all her sleepy feeling. She just had a little nausea and the boy seemed to notice. He took a glass of water and helped her to drink it, slowly raising her head with his hand.

"Feel better now?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Thanks" she said "You know for being here and all" she was talking slowly not accustomed yet to her normal one. "the doctor said that you paid for the surgery as well, I have to repay you as soon as I get out of the hospital" he screched the back of his neck standing on the chair beside her and replied.

"Don't worry about it, if you don't have money its really ok. Not that I have much use for my money anyway." She eyed him again narrowing her eyes.

"I cant just accept something like this, I think you are too kind for your own good." She tried to insult him in a way but he just grinned at her. "well you are a bastard anyway for lying to me" suddenly his smile felt and he became anxious sensing her aura. "the doctors said that the scar will remain. It just would dim with time."

"Sorry about that" he exclaimed waving his hands defensively. Seeing the boy's reaction she giggled at his childish manners. This boy. How could one person have so much personalities inside him.

"But thanks anyway, I know that I exagerated a little and if it weren't for you maybe I wouldn't accept to be operated." The boy was surprised again by the girl and just replied.

"Oh it's really nothing, anyone would do it"

"Yeah" she said " but it was you after all, so I'm really grateful for that." Suddenly he remembered something.

"Now that you mention it, I just called the man who was standing by your side when you collapsed, to let him know the situation and he was really glad that you were fine and all. He wanted to treat me and you with breakfast as soon as you were permitted outside." Now was the girl's turn to be surprised. She forget completely about the man that initially saved her from falling on the ground.

"Ohh" she said " but its really me who should treat him and not the way around, why would he do that?"

"Well, he was feeling guilty for letting you there alone because of his important meeting, that by the way went really well and he was celebrating with his wife or something like that. Well I'll let you talk to him directly seeing that I cant accept his invitation." The girl glanced at him and for a moment seemed depressed and desperately said.

"Why, am I not beautiful enough to come with me?" the boy widened his eye not understanding her reasoning.

"Wait what?" he asked.

"What I said, by the way, would you go on a date with me?" she asked shyly at him. 'What was going on here?' he thought. Maybe it was a bad idea helping this girl but soon he dissmised the thought.

"Well it's not that I would not like to go on a date with you. You really are a cute girl and all but I have … someone… in my heart?" he said looking down so she couldn't see his sad eyes. She seemed a bit dissapointed but understood nonetheless.

"I see" she said " well I tried. In life you should try, always." She said giving him a smile and he looked up at her smiling as well. This girl was really good with people he thought. "But I refuse for you not coming with me meeting this person that saved me. After all you and him are my saviors so it make sense to be the three of us together. Right?" she asked optimistically. Well asking that way he certainly couldn't say no.

"I would think about it" he finally said. It was in a positive way so the girl accepted his response. They just rested there for some minutes before the nurses came back to see the situation. After checking her up they would release her tomorrow, just passing the night at the hospital to be sure everything was alright. The nurses left, and the comfortable silence returned. She was reading some magazine that he brought to her and he was thinking. He finally asked her, gathering some courage.

"So why don't you have anyone to visit? I don't intend to offend you in any way but you cant be so alone in this world am I right?" She looked at him and was searching for some sort of pity coming from his eyes, but she found none and so she replied.

"I just have my father but he lives abroad and has his own family now. I have an uncle as well but our relationship has gone down the hill this past years. My mother was the only one for me until the end." She said and her voice cracked. Natsu took her hand comforting the little brunette. Her blue eyes were grateful to his action.

"Well, we are the same" he said.

"Hhmm?" asked the girl not understanding.

"I too don't have a family member alive anymore" he said his voice low but there was a slight smile. Maybe it was the memory of something in the past. "So tell me more if you are comfortable, it really helps letting it out." He said and after thinking about it for a moment the girl decided that this boy deserved her trust after all.

"Well, when I was younger me my mother and father were living together and were really happy. We had a modest house outside Magnolia. My father was working for my uncle's corporation. My mother had a shop selling dolls and other toys. We were happy after all, but around the age of seven something happened. My father behavior changed. He was coming less and less home. Missing every event in our life and becoming more and more distant. My mother of course became suspicious but didn't wanted to change things for my sake. At some point my father had a fighting with my mother and through their raised voice I could just make out some words. Divorce and don't love anymore.

They separated in about a month or so. He parted even without saying goodbye to me. From that point I never heard anything from him. My mother couldn't afford her house and bills with just her working. My uncle's wife was really a kind person so she gladly accepted us to their mansion. We lived with them and my cousin. A little blonde girl, who inherited her mother's nature. It was really a great time there, until something bad happened. My uncle's wife died when I was 11 and from that point our life changed dramatically. My uncle became really distant, focusing only on his job.

After some time he threw me and my mother out of the mansion. We found an affordable apartment. My mother would still work on her shop and I found a part time job helping just a little. My mother actually died two years ago having a heart attack. I think it was due to the stress accumulating but the doctors said it would happened anyways" now the girls was crying with her head covered by her hands and Natsu embraced the poor girl giving her some sort of comfort. "my regret is that I couldn't finish school because I had to work on my mother's shop but aside from that it's not that bad.

I'm saving money so I could transfer in Pergrade Kingdom university but aside from that I don't any time for friends at all. So pretty much here is my story." Natsu was thinking about what the girl had said and felt really angry for some reason. Why do parents leave and how could they not love their children? What was life about? It was infuriating , but he kept calm.

"You know you would like for me to say sorry, but I know that you are a strong person and you are strong because of what you have been through. So I would just say keep chasing your dreams and some day I am sure you would achieve them." She looked up at him from his chest and was seeing fire from his eyes. Fire that would burn any doubt from any person. It was the first one who seemed to really understand her.

"Thank you" she said. He pulled away giving her his signature grin. "What about your dreams?" she asked suddenly. He seemed to avoid her eyes before replying.

"I have many" he said "I cant even count them and that's the problem" the girl was confused but he continued "I know for sure I cant achieve them so I wont even chase after them" 'and you don't know how much I wish to chase after them' he mentally added. She seemed to understand that it was some topic he wouldn't give any information and she wouldn't push him of course. "What about you cousin?" he asked her getting her attention "You didn't say anything what happened to her after her mother died." Perhaps it was curiosity or just the feeling that they shared common pain so they were closer in some way, but he wanted to know.

"Ah my cousin. Yes she is one of the kindest persons I know. Too bad that after we moved from the mansion my uncle forbade me from talking or seeing her anymore. We just sometimes send some letters to each other. She is really alone. She is homeschooled and doesn't have any friends, but the real problem is her father. He is really hurting her by keeping his distance from her. He want her to be some kind of robot, not living her life not making her choices I wanted to do something but my uncle is very powerful and nothing could stop him. So my little cousin is doomed to her fate. I want to help her so much but I really cant" Now Natsu felt sorry for the girl. The feeling of being unable to help a friend it was more than death itself for him. He couldn't even think about it.

"Don't give up" he almost yelled angrily but determined. He was seeing red because of this person who kept her daughter caged like an animal. "Don't give up on her. Promise me!" he demanded and she was startled by his reaction. She couldn't do anything but widening her eyes and nodding in his direction. She swore she could fill the temperature rise. The boy's posture was simply amazing. One fist closed tightly in front of him, his teeth clenched together giving his anger and his eyes were fire, It was almost as he was preparing for a battle of some sort but seeing as the girl nodded he calmed down.

"I cant stand that bastard of your uncle, no offend of course" he said and none was taken by the girl, she knew he had a good heart deep down but he changed after the traumatic event " Fathers shouldn't be like that" he said in his tone you could make out some anger, maybe it was related to some past events. "Fathers should support their children and give them love and cherish their moments. That monster is not a father it's just a life keeper" he looked at her and she knew part of what he was saying was related to her as well, she looked down but gave him a nod understanding.

"I would try to send her more letters and maybe even convince her to fight for herself and make her understand that she is not alone. That, I can promise you Natsu" she said with conviction and Natsu felt a relief from the girl's words.

"Well I'm going to take something to eat. From what I remember from my last experience I know for sure that you can eat only pudding and milk. Do you want some?" the girl's face lit up from the mentioning of sweets and almost drooled. She didn't ate anything all day so you cant blame her.

"Strawberry is my favorite, at least two portions or… maybe three" she said sneakily which seemed to reach the boy's heart. He really liked people who liked to eat. It reminded of…him. He grinned at her and waved before leaving. She was yet again alone and now was thinking about the boy with the strange pink hair. She felt bad that he had someone in his heart already. It would have been great being by his side. He had this strange gift to make people feel warmth and safe. She shook her head and for some reason her cousin's face passed her mind. She remembered not mentioning her name to the pink haired boy. 'Well must not be that important anymore', maybe mentioning that her poor hurting cousin was none other than Lucy Heartfillia herself, one of the richest heiress in Fiore would change his mind of her, but she doubt it. He didn't seem the kind to be superficial at all.

After some more minutes the door opened only for the boy to come in with so much food it would take 5 people to finish it all. The boy brought her each form every pudding the restaurant served and three portions of strawberry of course. They ate making some comments of the food and after they finished the boy sat on his chair beside her.

"You should go home Natsu, it's not necessary being with me all night and that chair seems really uncomfortable"

"What are you talking about, I promised that I will rest with you until you are out of the hospital and I never go back on my word, besides I slept in worse places, at least tonight I am calmed having talked to you. Now just sleep and tomorrow we will see anther day." The girl looked at the boy through her blue eyes one last time before turning around and covering herself muttering a 'good night'.

Natsu replied as well a good night before his mind drifted to his personal thoughts. Who would have thought that some girl this morning would be the cause of him seeing another sun rising tomorrow. He had this strange feeling about helping her and he swore, that he would not leave this world without doing so, than maybe he would be free. And he was hoping that the girl who was meeting in a week would not have too much problems because time was not by his side of course. With that he slowly drifted to a world of dreams. Filled with friends and family, with past memories and mostly happy memories.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **So here it is this chapter filled with Lucy's life revelations which of course it's not that much changed from the manga series. But I would change something in the future making it more dramatic. Now we finally know how Michele is related to Lucy and in the future there would be more mixing characters.**

 **I would like to know who would you like to pair Michelle with. I have someone in mind but I want to know your opinion.**

 **For the next chapter we would have a glimpse of Natsu's normal life returning to school after missing one month and then a time-skip till he meets again Lucy at the graveyard. Things will start to get a bit more interesting from now on.**

 **Thank you for your reviews as always : _Queen of Poptarts_ and _rmadhumita378_ keep them up, I love them**

 **And thank you to everyone who has time reading this fic. Have a nice day and see you next time!**


	5. Aparition and dance

He could see the blue sky. Blue, blue,blue. Everywhere. Where was he? Ah yeah his yard. What was he doing. Ah, waiting for his burgers. Food. He wanted it so badly. His mouth was watery now. He could smell the meat cooking.

"Natsu, Natsu! Come! Your burger is ready" Natsu stood up from gazing the sky and made his way to the lady offering a plate with his burger. He could eat it but he couldn't taste it. He could see it but couldn't touch it. What was this?

"Natsu, Natsu come play with me" a young girl with blue hairs and big brown eyes was standing there with a ball in her hands. He moved to her trying to snatch the ball from her but she moved faster than him giggling. He tried again and the same happened. He couldn't reach the small girl for some reason.

Blue, blue, blue. The sky was blue right? Yeah he liked blue. No he loved blue. The girl was still giggling.

"Why can't I reach you, why?" he tried to ask but the voice was stranded.

"Maybe you can't because I don't want you to!" the little girl was still giggling with the ball in her hand. Around them was only a green grass spreading to infinity. "Did my love reached you Natsu?" she asked still smiling. She smiled but he was crying.

"Natsu!" the lady from before called him and she was staying behind him. Her smile was warm. "You will not be hated, you will not" The figure slowly started to fade away and with her all people he knew about started to fade away with her. It was getting dark. Everything was getting darker. He crawled in to himself like a child and started shaking in desperation. Why did he born in this world he shouldn't. Was his fault? Did suffering comes from living. Just starting to exist meant suffering. A flesh of gold light started to gleam in his dark of nothingness. A golden girl like an angel appeared before him. He stopped crying entranced by such apparition.

"Who are you" he asked trying to touch the girl in gold light "Are you an angel?" the girl laughed lightly and responded.

"I am what you want me to be" the girl started to lean closer to him and he asked

"Are you my savior?" the girl was still leaning closer to him and their lips were really close to touching

"Only if you save me first"

….

The alarm indicated 7:15. The noise was killing him. Then he remembered. Today he had school. After one month this was the first time he would actually go to school. He remembered that yesterday morning had walked home the girl called Michelle. After that, the day had been pretty annoying. He went out with Gray at some point and gave him some explanation of what he has been doing all month and where he has being staying. Some of them were lies of course. He couldn't tell the truth, they would make it too difficult.

He started the day with some breakfast. Nothing special three eggs and bacon. He gave food to his cat Happy. Changed his water and then dressed his uniform. Yep. Private school indeed. Why? Because he started there so now having made his friends it would be difficult change school. Ah and he had the money of course. Taking his car keys he exited his apartment. His car was his old one and his first one. A blue mini cooper. It had memories and he could never change it for any other car in the world. He took his medicine before turning on the engine. 15 minutes later he was in his school parking lot. He exited the car and was surprised to see people around him watching him intensely. He must be the scoop of the moment. It was bound to happen after all, right. He ignored the murmurs around him and the chitty-chat here and there.

"Dragneel, long time no see eh." The voice of the one and only his self proclaimed rival Jackal, made it to his ears. "Can't you even say hi or the death of that bitch has cut your tongue off?" Natsu had never been good with his emotion. The last thing he wanted coming to school was seeing this bastard's spoiled face first in the morning. The bastard was standing in front of him with three other boys by his side. He didn't care how they were. 4 or 40 it didn't matter. A fist broking his stupid nose was necessary at this point. The fist connected but it wasn't his. A young blonde guy who had the same expression of anger Natsu did was standing by his side with his fist still in the air. Jackal had collapsed on the floor with his hand on the nose cursing. The three boys by his side were ready for a fight but hesitated when the saw two other boys, by Natsu's side.

"If you ever call her that I will kill you personally" the young blonde growled angrily. Natsu's growl was still waiting for release but a hand on his shoulder prevented it. He turned around and saw 2 raven haired guys.

"Isn't worth it Natsu" said Gray " Don't get suspended the first day after a month." Natsu slowly nodded taking deep breaths to calm down.

"As for you other bastards you are lucky there are people to witness because you wouldn't sleep tonight. Now fuck off before I change my mind" Said Gajeel from Natsu's left side. The boys helped Jackal get up and started walking off in the infirmary direction.

"It doesn't end here Dragneel, you have my word" yelled through crying Jackal leaving. Natsu just scoffed not believing his luck today.

"Thanks guys" he said to the boys

"Don't mention it. It is quite some time now that I wanted to kick his ass" Said Sting holding his bleeding knuckles. With that they started walking to the school entrance talking about what happened to the school in that particular month. The boys and girls around them were looking at the famous Fairy group which was created 4 years ago. They were known for their strong friendship and being close to each other like relatives.

The school was like a battle camp. The power was divided in 5 different groups of people. Those people had the money and knew the right persons. The Fairy group has it's formal leader Natsu Dragneel. But he never claimed to be one. The members of the group chose what was the best by voting and each member had the right to choose. The groups fought each other for dominance. Every student had to choose whom to worship and stick with their themes and projects. Most of the students chose Fairy because it was the only group who hadn't requirement for entering the club. The last month every member of the group had asked about Natsu and the highest ranked members had lied saying that was in vacation for not spreading rumors. Seeing now as the formal leader had returned they were preparing a meeting of some sort.

The four boys were walking through the corridor when Natsu felt something pulling at his jacket from behind. He turned around only to find a girl maybe 15 or 16 with red hairs and to big buns. He had seen her before but didn't remember the name at all.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked nervously. Natsu scretched the back of his neck and replied.

"Sure is it a problem if we do it here?" he asked. The girl's eyes widened in surprise.

"Here?" she asked and Natsu nodded. "F-fine" she stuttered.

"I- I wanted to confess that… I love YOU!" she yelled the last part closing her eyes and everyone around turned to see the scene. 'Fuck' Natsu thought 'not like this'. He seemed to think about what to say to not hurt too much the girl which was really pretty but he didn't knew her name.

"Thank you" he said pausing and letting the girl to look at him. "Thank you for loving me. I feel really special to know that someone cares for me in that way. It makes me happy, really. But I am afraid I cant return those feelings for you" he said lowering his voice at the last part. The girl face changed expression in to disappointment ant hurt but he continued. "But that doesn't mean you cant win me back in the future. Am I right?" he said giving her his grin and she felt her heart skip a bit. "So keep fighting and know me better so I can know you better and see if it's really love!" he said determined and the girl couldn't help a smile. The people around him was impressed by how the leader of Fairy had managed the situation. The girl nodded to the pink haired boy and her smile didn't faltered.

"By the way what's your name?" he asked her. And the girl now was embarrassed not having tol him even her name.

"Sherry. My name is Sherry!" she said.

"Well Sherry I hope you can be my friend and then lets see where it goes" he said smiling and giving his hand to her for a shake. The girl smiled as well and shook his hand. The people around started to clap by the scene.

"I will not give up" she said and turned around to leave. Gray put a hand on Natsu's shoulder who sighed about the whole thing, and said.

"Man, you are one of a kind. Rejecting in a way like actually accepting. Only you could do that" he said patting his shoulder. Natsu was feeling very guilty inside. Why? Because who will the girl fight for when he wouldn't even be here anymore…

"Yeah I feel bad for the girl but you know very well that my heart isn't ready yet" 'and maybe will never be' he added mentally. The boys seemed to understand what he did mean and gave him a sympathetic look.

….

The day proceded pretty much normally. The only thing was that Natsu's was given triple work at home of the normal to have a chance to pace up with the others. At the end of the day they had prepared a meeting to welcome Natsu. Most of the students saw him as a model. He helped everyone and befriended who was approached him. So it made sense to make a welcome party for him. After finishing Literature (which Natsu hated), he had to see the principal. He was a short old man who had a special place on his heart for Natsu seeing the past events of the boys. Natsu made his way to the office and pushed in the door.

"Hey Natsu is good to see you again! How are you son?" he asked in a kind way.

"Well as good as I can be!" Natsu responded sarcastically. Makarov whom he considered a grandfather knew exactly what was going on with him. He and Sting was the only persons who knew. The old man nodded and felt sorry for the boy. Life for him wasn't fair but that made Natsu one of the strongest persons he knew. Never surrendering to the sorrow of his own fate. Fighting and never give up was his motto.

"Have you thought about what I said last time?" Natsu suddenly looked down, remembering what gramps had advised him to do.

"Yeah and I want to know even if I do it does it matter? Does it matter what I do? In the end…." He looked away in the distant of the window "Maybe I just should surrender and go finally meet them gramps" he said.

"Who are you" yelled Makarov to the young boy which was startled "Clearly you are not Natsu. Natsu doesn't know the meaning of surrender."

"Natsu should have never been born" the pink haired boy snarled. "Even my name…" he trailed of.

A slam could be heard from Makarov's desk.

"Your name is not a curse Natsu you are precious…to us." He paused a minute for the word to sink and continued "It wasn't your fault!" Natsu just sighed. "Think about it again, think abut yourself for once son. You deserve it!" he finished with the most caring voice Natsu had heard. He nodded.

"Well it was good seeing you gramps and say hi to Laxus for me" he said before leaving the office. After closing the door Makarov's tears fell.

…..

Natsu's first day of the week was coming to an end. It was almost 11 pm now and he was in his bed looking at the sky. Tomorrow he had decided to go and meet Michelle with Eres, the man that saved her Saturday. She had recovered and now was allowed to eat normally. It had been a long day today. Another long day, where will this end? What was he even doing this? Oh yes that girl. That promise. Her! Maybe he just have to do it and not think anymore. After all gramps said, think about yourself once and yet his life was in the hand of another being. He didn't even knew her did it matter not keeping a promise? Just once. Well he never could be that selfish after all. His mind went to the pill on his desk. Waiting to be used. He drifted to sleep hoping not to dream anymore.

…

"This place. I love it" said a brunette with blue eyes sitting beside a pink haired boy and a man on the other side of the table. "They do the best coffe here" she exclaimed. They ordered some donuts a slice of cake and three coffes.

"So how are you feeling Michelle?" asked Eres.

"Hm, pretty good actually. It hurts sometimes when I move in certain positions but aside from that pretty good." Replied the girl.

"Well you know you don't have to move to much, at least for some days" Said Natsu to michelle which pouted. She was really energetic and constraining her movements wasn't the best. "So tell mr. Eres what job do you do?"

"Um well Natsu I'm an architect actually" said the man scretching his neck.

"Wow that's wonderful" said Michelle which earned a flushing cheeks from Eres.

"That day I had an important meeting for a multinational project in Alvarez. There is a certain cathedral which has an important restauration and so we had a meeting discussing what we would do for the future. So I'm really sorry for leaving you like that." Said Eres apogetically

"Well don't be really, lets think it this way. If you didn't had that meeting I wouldn't met this wonderful boy right next to me" she said pointing at Natsu who just grinned in the direction of Eres.

"Well I'm glad to hear that I helped with you earning a friend" 'friend?' Thought Michelle "But I know its too early but I really need to go because we have a meeting in an hour and I have to prepare my documents. Would you not have a grudge on me for this?" The girl just smiled at him and replied

"I would never. You were so kind actually I think there should be more like you and Natsu in this world. So really thank you and now you have my contact so we can talk whenever you want." Said Michelle.

The man stood up ad left greeting the two alone. They ate and drank in silence just making some comments here and there. Then finally Michelle spoke.

"Oh do you remember my cousin and the conversation we had?'' Natsu nodded and the girl continued. "Well I finally wrote to her and she wrote me back. She seemed pretty happy this time around despite her problems with her father. She actually said that she finally made a friend and by the way she wrote about him I would say she has some kind of crush. The problem is I don't really understand how could she had made that friend, because she has to keep her relationship hidden from her father. It beats me." Natsu was thinking and for some reason whenever Michelle mentioned her cousin and her father she felt an unnatural anger building up.

"Well maybe she has finally fought for her rights and gained some of her life back?" Michelle eyed him and sighed.

"I don't think that's even possible. I mean she doesn't let her mansion for anything. Just maybe some days when she goes to the park or something, but even there she has guard that spy on her. You know the bastard of her father is making arranges to finally marry her with some sort of business man which will be good for his job. And he want to preserve her 'pureness' if you know what I mean" 'just how cruel her father was' thought Natsu.

"I feel so bad for her I kinda hope she marry a good person who would finally free her and gave her proper happiness" said Natsu to Michelle which she smiled thinking that Natsu was unique.

"Better if she actually fall in love with him" said she sighing and wondering to happen the same thing to her. Natsu just smiled slightly seeing the girl's reaction.

"Well that's always a plus. Okay then. I actually need to go too Michelle. I have to meet my friends. Well now that I think about it. Would you like to meet them someday. They are my family after all" the girl looked surprised by the offer.

"Hell yes" she said excited. And Natsu felt good, patting her head he stood up and waved her a goodbye. Michelle was thinking that having appendicitis was one of the best thing she had had for quite some time.

…

For natsu the days went normally. Without particularly anything special. He would go to school, preparing for the projects. Meeting here and there members of his group and deciding what was the best to involve more people and connect them through activities etc. He actually loved this but there was something missing. A smile, a smile who brought life to him for a long time. The same smile he was seeing now, through a photo on a gravestone.

It was a clouded day this Saturday. He came here 1 hour earlier then usually. He had bought his bouquet with 8 roses, greeted Anna and here he was now. In front of her. Speaking and pretending she could hear him. What a ridiculous thing but it made him…happy. Like his cat, they named him together after finding in the street when it was like 2 months or so. How many memories he had with her. She knew him better then himself. What made him happy, what made him angry, what made him afraid, disgusted , warm and cold. Death it was here. Everywhere in this place. The latest 'home'. Maybe it was true. Maybe there was nothing after death just …silence.

"You came!" he heard from his right. There she was. The girl with the blonde hair and brown eyes and that smile. 'Her' smile. She had this calming aura but there was something under those eyes. He could see it.

"Yeah" he said returning his eyes to the gravestone. She just stood there with him , in silence, understanding. Finally he stood up and now studied the beautiful girl in front of him. She had her hairs in to punytails in each side of her head. A pink dress which arrived to her knees and a white scarf around her neck. She was really elegant but he saw a problem with that. It didn't suited her so much. It seemed forced in a way. So he made the only thing he knew that could brake the ice. He took her hands and brought her closer to him. The girl gasped in surprise.

"Do you believe in the afterlife Luigi?" he asked. For a moment The girl was confused did he forgot her name or did he misunderstood. Which either way was a bad thing in her opinion, but somewhat she felt relieved by this mistakes. Here with him she wasn't what others wanted her to be. Here she was Lucy, actually Luigi but that made it more real.

"It's Lucy, not Luigi" the girl said a bit pissed, but there was a small smile which he noticed.

"Oh yeah sorry, my memory is a mess Lucy. You don't answered the question." She thought about it and her eyes went to he mother's gravestone.

"Yes" she said with conviction looking in to his green eyes. He grinned at her which made her heart skip a beat. That grin was so powerful.

"Than lets dance!" he exclaimed.

"What" yelled the startled girl "We are in a graveyard, it's disrespectful Natsu!" she said crossing her arms under her chest. He grinned once more and looked into her eyes which made her mouth open slightly and her eyes widen in surprise be the intensity of his. He was fire.

"Let's give them a show they must be dying for that" he said and took her hand on it's own and placed her other one over his shoulder and his own on her hip. The blonde blushed slightly by the proximity and she could smell his scent which made her relax like no other man before him. He made her feel 'her' no masks, no fear, she was naked in his eyes and she was glad. He finally started moving with her not leaving her eyes. They started slowly building up the rhythm then more faster. And she didn't know when it started but now she had a huge smile on her face now and it didn't wanted to leave. Happy? Where was the last time? She didn't even remember. He leaned closer to her ear, which made her face red like a tomato but she didn't pulled away.

"Let's give you mama a show she must be happy to see you dancing with a young man like me?" he said to her and smiled. Those words, those words made her feel something she hadn't felt for years. The love for her mother. He had remembered the strong pure love she had for he 'mama' and how much her mother wanted to see her with a boy who mad her happy, dancing. She had forgotten, yet this strange pink haired boy had done something to her she thought it was impossible.

She buried her head in her hands started to cry hard. He panicked by her reaction. He was good at everything, but crying girls was his weakness. He didn't knew what to do because seeing someone crying made him feel loosing his strength. He knew just one thing his childhood friend had taught to him. Hug her and never let go. So that's what he did. He hugged her like the last time and buried her face on his chest. He was caressing the back of her head and started saying nervously at the girl in his arms.

"Look, look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something like that. It was disrespectful. Can you forgive me?" still crying the girl shook her head in his chest.

"No" she said through sobbing "it's not that … is that… actually you are too much …Natsu" she said to him and finally looked up and some mystical urge to kiss him was lingering in her unconsciousness. He grinned hearing and liking the idea that those tears was of happiness and not sadness like he thought.

"Well then should we continue? Your mother is waiting." He said pointing with his head in front of Layla's gravestone. She smiled through tears and nodded following him. When the were in front of the statue, she bowed down saying 'this is for you mama' and they started to dance and they danced like never before. And she was laughing through his sloppiness. He wasn't the worst dancer but it was pretty close. But that thought brought her more joy than she thought it was possible. She had danced with other males which some of them were exceptionally good, but she never had fun. This 'fun'. She would give all her life to dance again with this sloppy dancer. No one was worth even a slight part of this dancer. They were ridiculous but they were real and alive (in a graveyard). When they exhausted he released her and without saying a thing to her, he turned to the statue of Layla.

"Well I hope you have enjoyed the dance miss Lucy's mama. I'm not the best dancer as you could see but your daughter is pretty good and she is willing to help me maybe sometime we will give you a real show. Well as long as I am here I made a promise to myself. I would protect your daughter with all my might because I protect all my friends and Lucy is my friend." He concluded bowing in respect. Lucy came up from behind from behind and hugged burying her head on his back.

"Thank you so much Natsu. You are one of the best things that happened in my life" she said without even thinking. He stiffened at her words but didn't move until she felt comfortable pulling away from him, which was no less than 4 minutes. Pulling away finally she was in front him. Bringing her bag to him she asked smiling and closing her eyes.

"Hungry?"

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Here it is another chapter my friends. So it was like a filler but I need to build a relationship with Natsu and Lucy of course and this is a romance so what is better than dancing on a graveyard? Well it is unique. Next chapter Natsu find out something from Lucy which make him start his plan for her. And of course things will get more complicated, but at the end of the chapter I promise some happy times.**

 **Thank you for your review : _Hipster012_ \- Now here is a thing, first of we have to save Lucy in order to save Natsu but you are right. For Natsu life is the most precious thing even if now has no reason to live apparently aside from Lucy's promise. Thank you again for you review and keep it up.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	6. Bridge

"Wow Lucy, this is awesome. You cook so good!" said Natsu chewing another spicy rice ball. "How did you know I like spicy food?" The girl who was blushing from his compliments slightly giggled and answered.

"Well I took a guess because of your eyes!" she said to him shyly. Natsu was rather confused.

"What do you mean my eyes?" he asked continuing chewing at the same time.

"Well… when I saw your eyes for the first time it reminded me of fire so I thought you had it in your nature!" Natsu smiled and flashed a grin.

"You are right Lucy, everybody I know says that. And I have exceptional high body temperature. It's like a bad thing actually because it makes me double hungry. I eat at least 5 meals a day, but it's not only of my body temperature I actually like to eat and try different tastes! Lucy smiled hearing this and it made her happy that he would actually like simple things like eat. "Speaking of eyes, do you know what I see in your eyes?" he asked her. She felt her cheeks heat up and shook her head. He laughed and continued "When I see your big eyes Lucy I see stars!"

"Stars?" asked the blonde perplexed.

"Stars because your eyes are so full and they sparkle Lucy. I see that you have such kindness and hide such pain at the same time" Lucy felt so comforted by his words she smiled at him warmly but at the same time hearing as he was right her eyes became sad for a moment and she looked down. Seeing as Lucy was affected by this Natsu smiled and brought her face to his level with a hand on her chin. "And that's why I know you are strong Lucy. You don't let your pain affect your happiness am I right?" He asked her looking straight in her eyes. She was captured in their locked eyes like it was a secret dance between them, she couldn't look away for some reason. His eyes emanating warm and comforting her needed ones. Snapping out of her trance she quickly averted her eyes flushing a dark shade of red and nodded.

"Thanks Natsu" she said softly not looking at him. Natsu smiled and turned his head the other way. They were sitting on the same spot as the other week. The soft breeze the only sound between them but it was such a comfortable silence no one dared to brake it. She was playing with the grass and her knees was on her chest while he was just enjoying nature and its colors.

"You don't have friends right?" he asked her suddenly. She shot her head back to him, but he wasn't looking her way, not expecting a response. "That's another thing I see in your eyes. Loneliness!" She looked down at this fact but he looked at her smiling "But hey we are going to change that right? I have tons of friends who are eager to make new ones so why do you say if I introduce some of them to you?" she stared at him with an open mouth stunned but remembered that she couldn't.

"Natsu, you are so kind and I really appreciate your gesture but"

"Yes you can. I am free everyday of the week 24/24. Just pick one hour when you are comfortable. We wont ask questions and we wont make you uncomfortable. I see that your circumstances aren't normal for not having friends and I wont ask you why. Believe me, my life is more fucked up than what you think but I want to change yours if you let me!" he said determined. She couldn't even fight the fire in his eyes so with a trembling voice she asked in a breath.

"W-why?" he placed a hand on top of her shoulder.

"Cause you are my friend remember. I'll never let you down for as long as you need me Luce" There was a strange feeling in her stomach now. Warmth, joy, her heart beating so fast and she was smiling. Without even thinking she was embracing him, like it was the most natural thing in the world. She had never had human contact apart from her mother and here she was hugging this pink haired boy who didn't knew the meaning of 'give up'. Pulling back from him she started to think.

"Is it okay Thursday and Tuesday? I'm free for one hour at 5 00 pm but it has to be near the central park!"

"That's perfect. Near the park that's a special pub called Fairy Tail there is where my friends are. I want them to be your friends too so you will not be alone anymore. And don't worry I'll remind them to not asking personal questions. I hope you like them" he said hopefully.

"I hope the like me!" she said looking down.

"Oh they will they will. But be aware they are strange and not normal but they love hard and protect who they call friends so that's why I'm doing this. I want them to protect you in a way…" he said trailed of. Lucy furrowed her brows at this.

"But you will too right?" she asked him hesitantly. His eyes grew wide and smiled. 'I'll make you strong enough you wont need protection anymore Luce' he thought.

"Of course Luce, I told you. I'll be there for as long as you need me." Her eyes brightened again at his statement and she thanked him.

"Maybe it's strange what I'll tell you Natsu but please I need you. I feel connected in a way with you. The past year I secretly saw you every Saturday and by your commitment I know you are one to keep promises, but I keep promises too. So here is my promise to you Natsu. I will try to protect you as well for as much as I can." She was still playing with the grass but he took her chin and brought her eyes on him. She was startled by such action but soon hypnotized by his fiery look.

"I know!" he said in a low voice which sent shivers on her back. He noticed this and let her go clearing his throat. "So it's been 1 hour, I actually have to go and met my friends. If you have time…" He was cut of be Lucy looking at her clock and panicking.

"Shit I have to go Natsu. He will kill me." She said sat up, packing everything on her bag. She gave one last look at a startled Natsu and she kissed her hand sending the kiss his way and started running out of the park.

Natsu stood there and eyed her till she was not visible. An impossible smile crept up his face. He brought his hsnds behind his head and lied back looking at the clouds. 'That girl' he thought 'so much like her and so much refreshing' but he knew it was a mistake. He couldn't fall for her. He wanted but he couldn't. That's why he planned bringing her to his friends and that's why he planned presenting him. She needed friends that could actually be with her for longer than him. He was just a bridge in this life. Connecting people. Protecting that connection. But what when he was gone. Well that would bring people more together. Loosing someone close to you open your eyes to what is left and you treasure it with your life, worried that you might loose your what is left. He witnessed that too many times in his life. Too many for one life. And yet he was here. Not giving up until the end but what was left, nothing for him. Just time. He was here and his tears was falling due to the same question he has made too many tie in his life. Why? Why him? Did he deserve this? No answer. Just pain in his chest. He got up. With his hands in his pockets walked in the direction of the graveyard!

…..

"Hi Miss Anna!" Anna was brought from her reading by a familiar voice.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed happy seeing her favorite client. "What are you doing here again? I saw Lucy running the other direction. Did something happen?"

"Umm…we had a picnic again but she had to run because she was late or something like that." Anna smiled.

"She seems like a kind beautiful girl you might catch her before she slips away!" she said winking at him. Natsu smiled sadly knowing well that Lucy was a real treasure of a girl, but it would be better without him.

"Yeah I know. I have a soft spot for her already and that's why I need to help her!" Anna lokked at him confused.

"Help her? Does she really need help?" Natsu just nodded.

"I think she has some kind of problem with relationships in her house. Her mother passed away like 9 years ago so I know it can go 2 way when something like that happens. People around you become more close and protective or they become distant and violent." Now Anna understood. She knew Natsu was very intelligent and knew that he became like this because of something dramatic in his life.

"I understand. Do you really think you can help her?" she sked sadly.

"Of course I do. I never back down a challenge. I would never promise something I cant do." 'I hope only she doesn't hate me too much' he thought. "Can I buy a bouquet with 1 blue rose, 1 white and 1 red?" he asked her. Anna was a bit surprised but understood and without questions she prepared his flowers and handed them.

"Are you…are you going to see them?" she asked slowly. He smiled softly and answered.

"I cant hate them forever." With that he left returning again to the graveyard.

…..

They had their personal space. Separated by the rest of the graves in a small hill. The Dragneel hill they called. It was like a small temple. Three graves side by side. The center one was a statue of a big tall man. A large grin which was so strange for a dead person. On his left side another statue of a middle aged woman. A beautiful figure with a motherly smile and her hands crossed so naturally under her chest. On the other side a small statue of a little girl with two long tresses, a big smile and closed eyes. She was adorable. She was perfect.

"It's been a long time, guys! I missed your smiles. I missed how you look but I miss dearly your voices…I miss you…" he cracked and his knees faltered. He dropped and started sniffling uncontrollably. "I…dream of you every night. I tried to hate you for leaving me here alone, that's why I haven't visited but I cant. Mom, dad, Wendy I want to see you again so badly. There is nothing left for me. I hope you met Lissana. She brought some happiness in my life again but it was too good to be true. I don't know what to do anymore. This hurt…this hurt wont go away. I try to live for you guys. I know you don't want me to surrender but I cant anymore. It would be simple if at least one of you were here but all I have left is Happy. He loves and I love him so much but there only so much my heart can take!" Calming down from his sobbing he put the roses on their respectives. The blue for his sister. The red for his father and the white for his mother. "I love you so much…but you already know that, right?" he tried to joke half laughing half crying. "I tried to do it for the last month and it failed. I don't know if it's worth trying at this point. I don't even know anymore. Gramps told me to try or to at least do something else but I cant seem to find a reason after all. Maybe my friends but I know there is so much they can do. They have their life and everything. The move on! Me? I stand, waiting for something I don't even know. This life of mine has been full of pain and downs but I want you to know guys I'll never regret that you were part of my life. The moments with you. The happy and sad one, are the things that keep me alive. So thank you and maybe I'll come next week as well. See ya!" with that he turned and left. The soft wind ond his face like a song keeping him company.

…..

"Hey metal head, what do you think you are doing bastard?" a grumpy noise could be heard his left side before a punch was directed at him. He easily dodged it and it landed on the left side of an ink haired boy. He fell from the couch where they were sitting. Natsu couldn't hold the laughter but was silenced by a kick from the fallen boy. And the piercing man laughed as well earning another kick from the two boys in his direction.

"Hey you fucktards. Flame bastard cheated. He blocked my way even if he was a lap behind."

"I could do that can bastard. It doesn't mean I cant make you loose if I cant win." Gajeel smashed his controller on the floor and it bounced hitting the console and breaking it.

"You fucking idiot I was winning" shouted Gray punching him again on his gut. Natsu smiled satisfied and left the two brawling. "Where are you going flamehead we haven't finished. I was winning!"

"The console is broke it is a tie ice cock" Shouted back Natsu

"It isn't a tie because I was first place and I would have won if the bastard here wouldn't had broke the fucking console."

"In your dreams ice bastard. I was second place and right behind you but that idiot blocked my way so he was helping you" retorted Gajeel back

"GUYS!" Was heard a voice and the three boys stopped at once. "If I hear one more argument from that stupid game you will not be able to play another game in your life"

"Aye sir" chirped in unison the three boys.

"Good!" said Erza turning to her cake. The three sighed in relief. After a short pause Natsu got up and went in the center of the pub taking his mic.

"Guys I have something to announce!" hearing this all eyes were on Natsu. "This Thursday I will bring a friend of mine. I would like if you would not ask her any personal question okay. She is a bit shy and has a complicated past. Make her feel comfortable. She is really an important person." Some whoops and whistles could be heard.

"Is she a future Mrs Dragneel?" asked a drunk Cana. Natsu rolled his eyes and responed.

"No and one last thing. Don't try and hit on her, she is the reserved kind so might not feel comfortable with flirting and things. Am I clear?" some disappointed noise could be heard with some questions like 'is she hot' 'what is her name' 'is she single' ecc… Natsu was a bit irritated by this and with a more stern voice repeated.

"What do you not understand when I say don't try and flirt with her and don't ask personal questions you fucktards?" there was a little silence before the questions continued. Natsu sighed defeated but a redhead girl came to his side taking the mic from him.

"Listen here you stupid ones. Natsu is right! If this girl comes here and I find someone of you made her feel uncomfortable…" she just brought her fist in the air with her white knuckles. Everyone gulped. "Fairy Tail is more than a pub. Here we are friends and a second family so anyone has to feel like is his or her home. Am I clear?"

"Aye sir" chanted anyone in unison in fear. Natsu smiled at Erza who returned her smile as well. The rest of the night went well with the same brawls and challenges. Natsu left a bit early because he had to feed Happy. He waved everyone and walked home in the lone night.

….

After feeding Happy and preparing for bed his phone rang. He saw the contact and answered.

"Hey Michelle, it's been some time we haven't spoke how are you?" he asked waiting for her response.

"Hi Natsu. Yes I have been a bit busy this week anyway do you have time next week. We can hang out or something like that!" she said hopefully. Natsu thought about it and answered.

"Well I don't really have time to spare because I have to catch up with school and other things but what do you say if you come Thursday at Fairy Tail pub. Me and my friends hang out there, so you can meet with them as well. I'll send you the address."

"That would be awesome. Where can I come?"

"What about around 5 pm? Are you free?" she was silent for a bit but answered.

"Yes. I thing I'll be there."

"Okay then. Do you have something else that I can help you?" he asked her.

"No no just this is fine Natsu. You are the best" he smiled.

"Well thanks, then see you Thursday Michelle and goodnight!"

"Goodnight Natsu!" she responded and ended the phone call. Well maybe Thursday he might help two friends at once. It felt good being a bridge and connecting people after all.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **So I am sorry for not updating the story this past few days but I had been busy with university and other things. I hope I have more time to finally start and make some cannon progress in this story.**

 **More secrets to reveal next chapter. New friendships. Some angst and future predictions. So follow if you haven't and I'll try to write a 6000 word chapter.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and leave a review if you have some suggestion or if you like the story. Have a nice day**


End file.
